Impostora
by Lluvisna
Summary: Splendid y Lammy estaban casados, fueron muy felices de novios, estando comprometidos y en los primeros meses de matrimonio, pero Lammy estaba distinta, muy distinta. Splendid descubrió que esa no era su adorada esposa.


**Fanfiction creado con los personajes de Happy Tree Friends, esta serie de internet es producida por Mondo media minishows, Kenn Navarro es el principal creador y con el resto del equipo le da vida.**

 **Esto es un universo alternativo, son humanos, hablan español y el resto lo leerán.**

 **Debo poner también que me inspiró la canción** _ **Imitadora**_ **de** _ **Romeo Santos**_ **, por lo que si gustas puedes escucharla, pero queda bajo tu responsabilidad la decisión y si sientes que perdiste minutos de tu vida no me hago cargo.**

 **Lo único que de cierta forma me pertenece es la historia en sí, porque ni Happy Tree Friends ni la canción** _ **Imitadora**_ **son míos, tienen sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy una fan de la serie que se pone a escuchar música y en vez de disfrutarla e imaginarse su propio video musical como una persona más normal tiende a crear una trama para escribir un fic con sus personajes favoritos.**

* * *

Lammy con sus elegantes pasos resonando en todas partes avanzaba por ese pasillo, a sus costados estaban el par de gemelos ladrones que la vigilaban, ellos dos solían ser "contratados" por la policía para hacer ciertos trabajitos y se les perdonaban años de prisión.

A ella la secuestraron para llevarla a una entrevista, bien pudo haber ido un policía normal y decirle "Señorita Lammy, necesito que suba al auto para entrevistarla por un asunto oficial" o que la interceptara en el auto y saliera con las esposas diciendo "Usted va ha ser llevada a la estación para una entrevista de importancia por ser sospechosa, tiene derecho a permanecer callada y esas cosas" hubiera preferido eso a el susto que se llevó cuando esos dos a pleno sol y en una calle totalmente transitada solo pasaron por su lado y la arrinconaron para esposarla, ¿Lo peor? Que usaron cloroformo, ella estuvo peleando con esos dos por quince minutos ¡Y todo el mundo veía eso pero pasaba de largo! Hasta un policía pasó, los saludó y siguió de largo, al parecer todo el mundo sabía que ella sería llevada y por eso nadie intervino, eso explicaba la razón por la cual notó que en todo el día muchas personas la veían con mala cara.

Al final la llevaron hasta la estación ya dormida por tanto contacto con cloroformo y se despertó en una celda, Lumpy apareció para explicarle que habían logrado que todos supieran de su "secuestro programado" sin que ella se diera cuenta, claramente ella se quejó de que habían formas mucho mejores de hacer eso y aparte preguntó el por qué de su encierro. Era sospechosa de un delito y alguien de rango mayor al de Lumpy la iba a entrevistar.

Le pusieron a los gemelos de escoltas al lugar, la quisieron llevar sujetándole los brazos pero no se dejó, era una persona normal y merecía respeto, los apartó con un buen golpe que fue captado por Lumpy quien le sumó al crimen violencia a inocentes, aburrida tuvo que aceptar que después de corroborar su inocencia tendría que pagar por darle esos golpes a los chicos que "no le hicieron nada".

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, Lifty tocó la puerta y gritó un "La tenemos" para que desde adentro abrieran.

Ella agrandó los ojos y la boca, no podía creer quién era el que la iba a entrevistar, era una locura.

— ¡¿Splendid?! — No lo pudo evitar, su sorpresa era mucha.

—Bien hecho chicos— Dijo su esposo muy serio y tomándola del brazo la hizo entrar, cerró la puerta y le indicó que se sentara en la silla más cercana a la puerta.

Era una escena muy extraña, estaban los dos en esa habitación que tenía buena iluminación, había paredes blancas y un espejo grande que ya se sabía que no era un espejo común y corriente, del otro lado había personas que monitoreaban el interrogatorio. Solo había una gran mesa puesta en medio, con dos sillas, Lammy se sentó en la que le daba la espalda a la puerta y Splendid en la otra quedando frente a frente.

La mujer estaba confundida, el hombre con el que vivía, súper héroe reconocido y famoso, la iba a entrevistar para saber si era culpable o inocente de un crimen.

Era una locura.

—Splendid— Se miraron — ¿Qué está pasando? — Le preguntó muy confundida, se preguntaba desde cuando él estaba planeando eso, en la mañana todo entre ellos parecía normal, completamente normal, ella estaba segura de que la trataba como en todos los días anteriores.

—Las preguntas las hago yo— Dijo serio, tenía que serlo, no importaba nada.

La vio confundida, ella suspiró.

—Si esto es una broma, no tiene nada de gracioso, en serio—

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó normal, como si fuera una pregunta cualquiera a una persona cualquiera.

— ¿Es enserio? Splendid, estamos casados, sabes mi nombre completo— Estaba ofendida por eso.

—Vamos Lammy— El nombre lo dijo lento —Di tu nombre completo—

—No— Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te lo sabes? — Preguntó sonriente, creyó ir por el camino correcto.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tengo veintiocho años, no cuatro, sé mi nombre completo, sé cómo se escribe y sé cómo se pronuncia—

—Entonces dilo—

—No—

—Parece que se te olvidó ese detalle ¿Verdad? — Lammy lo miró expectante, había algo en su tono que era extraño —Impostora— Terminó por decir.

— ¿Qué? — La vio impresionada.

—Ya deja de fingir, ya sé que tú no eres Lammy— Se alejó un poco de la mesa y se estiró —me engañaste por mucho tiempo pero te descubrí, ahora solo queda que me digas— Golpeó fuertemente la mesa asustándola — ¿Dónde está mi esposa? — Su mirada estaba llena de tanto enojo que parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaría sus rayos.

Hubo un silencio de penumbra.

Y ella rió.

Muy fuerte.

—Splendid, ¿de verdad? Esta tontería sí que es grande, oye, vamos, ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida? — Parecía muy divertida.

—hablo en serio, y tú lo sabes, mejor comienza a hablar antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo y te haga daño— Ella al escuchar esa amenaza cambió su expresión.

—No te atreverías a hacerme daño— Dijo firme.

Era verdad.

Splendid no podría tocarle un pelo a esa mujer por el parecido increíble que tenía con Lammy, pero no debía saberlo.

—Ponme a prueba, yo a Lammy jamás le haría daño, pero tú no eres ella, eres una criminal y a los criminales yo les suelo lastimar un poco—

—Splendid, esto es ridículo ¿Por qué piensas que soy otra? ¡Soy yo! —

— ¿Quién eres tú? —

Hubo un gran silencio.

—Soy Lammy, la mujer con la que te casaste, por si te olvidó—

No se le olvidó, jamás se le olvidaría quién era Lammy. Él recordaba todo aquello, recordaba cada momento que tuvieron juntos, guardaba celosamente en su memoria los minutos más preciados y hermosos de su vida juntos, recordaba perfectamente a Lammy, esa mujer que le alegró tantas veces, que lo amó sin condiciones y todos los días, esa era una muy distinta, una que lo trataba muy fríamente estando solos, una que no lo abrazaba igual y que no lo besaba, una mujer que lo dejaba anhelante de muestras de afecto como las tantas que se regalaron antes, una que no le susurraba en las noches frases que le aceleraban el corazón ya sea de ternura o de picardía.

—No es cierto—

—Sí, te digo la verdad—

—Eres una usurpadora—

— ¡Soy yo! —

— ¿Dónde está Lammy? —

—Frente a ti—

—No, yo a Lammy la conozco a la perfección, tú eres una completa extraña para mí—

La mujer hastiada resopló furiosa.

—Yo soy Lammy—

—No es verdad, eres muy diferente a Lammy, te comportas diferente a ella, no tienes su personalidad, su actitud, su carácter, su pasión— Hablaba con los brazos cruzados sin parpadear siquiera.

— ¡Hombre! ¡Soy yo! ¡Solo maduré!—

Le estaba diciendo inmaduro, le estaba diciendo que todo su enamoramiento solo era algo infantil. Lammy jamás diría eso.

— ¡No eres ella! —

— ¡Que sí! —

— ¡Demuéstralo! —

— ¡¿Cómo?! — El silencio inundó el lugar, calmaron sus respiraciones, ella con fastidió miró el espejo preguntándose quién estaba detrás mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Dime algo— Ella se acomodó cansada de esa situación — ¿Dónde fue nuestro primer beso?—

La mujer bajó la guardia, miró el suelo y suspiró, levantó la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a hablar.

—Sobre las nubes, ese día estaba lloviendo, me abrazaste por la cintura y volaste hasta traspasarlas, el sol estaba brillante en lo más alto del cielo y me besaste—

¿No se suponía que las mujeres daban muchos detalles de esas situaciones? Se preguntó Splendid y es que esa respuesta le pareció muy simple.

Él recordaba ese día.

Fue a los dos años de conocerla, para él esa ciudadana era especial, la conoció estando en su forma civil y la rescató siendo súper héroe, ella inmediatamente lo reconoció estando abrazados y eso casi le da un infarto, gritó emocionada su nombre civil exclamando que no podía creer que realmente fuera él. En ese momento se preguntó si debía dejarla caer… Pero mejor la alejó del incendio del veinteavo piso del edificio y le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie.

Pasaron los días y se veían de forma muy seguida, primero que todo porque ella era su fan y luego todo fue evolucionando hasta ser amigos.

Pero Splendid estaba comenzando a sentir algo más.

Ese día se la había pasado animándose con el espejo sobre decírselo, llegó a un punto en que su emoción fue tanta que salió volando a buscarla así y no como reportero, cuando se dio cuenta no le dio importancia, solo voló buscándola.

La encontró caminando a paso apresurado dirigiéndose a su casa, fue cuando descendió sorprendiéndola.

Ella confundió un poco los nombres, no debía delatarlo pero todo salió bien, después de todo todos alrededor estaban muy concentrados en apresurarse a llegar a sus hogares como para pensar que ese chico era el verdadero súper héroe y no alguien disfrazado queriendo llamar la atención de la chica. La razón de querer llegar rápido era que se acercaba una tormenta muy fuerte, las nubes negras se veían a lo lejos y nadie estaba preparado para eso.

Splendid comenzó a hablar, haciendo énfasis en que se conocían de hace dos años y que se llevaban bien entre los dos, sabían los grandes problemas del otro, ella sabía que era súper héroe y él sabía del problemita de Lammy llamado "Señor Pickels".

Mientras, Lammy lo interrumpía tratando de que al menos fueran a su casa pero él no se detenía, la quería ahí, sentía que si se iban se le iría todo su discurso.

Finalmente ella se rindió, sonrió y escuchó atenta, cuando él terminara la podría llevar volando a su casa y si se mojaban no importaba, de verdad que no importaba porque habría pasado tiempo con él, porque habría sido abrazada por él, porque le gustaba escucharlo y su cercanía porque estaba enamorada, pero nunca se lo dijo, no, porque Splendid era un héroe y ella una chica con un historial criminal que incluía muchos asesinatos. Estaba enamorada de ese sujeto que iba a rescatarla cada que estaba en peligro, que la sacaba de su casa para que recibiera sol cuando sus amigos comenzaban a desesperarse, que sabía sobre su amigo especial y no temía pasar tiempo a su lado -Mas que todo porque ella no podría matarlo-

Finalmente la tomó de las manos y le dijo que era muy especial, que la quería, que quería que tuvieran una relación amorosa.

De la emoción una lágrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos mientras asentía y trataba de decir que sí, en eso la lluvia comenzó a caer, primero con pequeñas gotas.

Se abrazaron, era un momento muy íntimo y hermoso para ellos hasta que sintieron las gotas de lluvia.

—Permíteme— le dijo en ese momento, cambió la posición de sus manos abrazándola mejor y comenzó a elevarse, ella se sostuvo como en otras ocasiones.

La lluvia se intensificaba y ellos iban más alto, hasta sobre pasar las nubes, el sol no estaba arriba, pero no se escondía, estaba algo abajo, dándoles una cálida bienvenida ahí en donde no estaban siendo mojados.

Fue cuando se besaron.

— ¿Dónde fue nuestra luna de miel? —

— ¿Se te olvidó? —

—Cuéntame cómo fue— Exigió sugerente.

—Ah, te refieres a cuando consumamos el matrimonio, pues ¿Qué te digo aparte de que fue la peor noche? —

Golpe bajo, muy bajo, le dolió, demasiado, había soportado insultos muy ingeniosos y grandes golpes, pero eso estaba a otro nivel.

—Obvio Splendid, fue en una cabaña en Cuba cerca del mar, tanto así que cuando subía la marea las escaleras quedaban debajo del agua y por poco y el agua no entraba, ¿Crees que ese es un buen lugar para la luna de miel? ¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor? De reportero te pagan lo suficiente para pagar al menos un hotel de cuatro estrellas cerca de aquí— Decía muy enojada por estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Lammy había planeado toda la boda, absolutamente todo lo decidió ella, por eso él tenía el derecho de decidir por el lugar al que irían después de la boda.

Ella se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas rosadas, su sonrisa alegre, estaba esplendida.

Se casaron antes del mediodía, algo temprano pensaron muchos pero para ellos era lo mejor. Ese día fueron declarados marido y mujer, pudo ponerle el anillo y la besó en el altar, todo era alegría para él y estaba seguro de que Lammy estaba igual o más dichosa, lanzó el ramo que fue a caer en el cabello de Flaky y ahí se quedó toda la noche, Petunia no reclamó, solo se entristeció de ser "La última que se va a casar" y es que en ese instante solo ella y Flaky estaban para atrapar el dichoso ramo.

Luego de comer y bailar, de tomarse fotos y darse besos, de beber un poco y decirse tantas palabras de amor la noche se acercó, al final la levantó al puro estilo nupcial y sin que nadie los viera se fueron volando lejos.

Muy pocos podían salir de ese lugar por más de un día, los que vivían ahí estaban condenados a vivir ahí toda su vida muriendo de muchas formas para revivir al día siguiente.

Pero Splendid podía salir y velaría por la seguridad de su esposa en todo lo que durara la luna de miel.

—Hacía frio en la noche, el colchón no era exactamente lo mejor del mundo, me arruinaste el vestido de novia y la sal de mar le hizo daño a mi cabello—

Bajó en esa playa, ella preguntó el lugar donde estaban, luego de decirle que era Cuba ella se emocionó mucho, se pusieron un rato a jugar al borde de la marea y a ver el paisaje, luego la llevó a la cabaña que estaba sobre unos troncos de unos tres metros que hacían de pilares. Dentro estaban las maletas de los dos, se quedarían una semana si todo salía bien. Lammy se maravilló por el atardecer y la noche estrellada, la luna se veía linda brillando sobre el mar y ella se veía linda con la luna reflejada en sus ojos, mirando por la ventana grande aquél satélite natural que más tarde fue testigo de cómo se demostraron su amor en la cama. Al regresar ella se la pasó diciendo que fue algo tan mágico e íntimo, se lo decía a él, a sus amigas y a la compañera de trabajo que no le agradaba.

— ¿Cómo me gusta? —

—Salvaje, te enloquece especialmente el color rojo—

— ¿Qué me gusta de ti? —

— ¿Hablas de la forma romántica o la pasional? Porque en la primera te gusta mucho acariciarme el cabello, sueles decirlo todo el tiempo y lo haces cada vez que estamos abrazados o cuando coloco mi cabeza en tu hombro al ver películas, en lo otro tienes un gusto por dejarme marcas justo sobre los senos, como para que no use nada muy escotado para salir—

Las respuestas eran correctas, pero faltaba algo, faltaba ese amor que ella le profetizaba.

No era Lammy, esa mujer no era Lammy, eso se repetía.

Ya la había revisado con su vista de rayos equis, le vio la fisionomía interna incluso y todo era igual que siempre, pero aseguraba que Lammy fue cambiaba, esa no era ella,

Lammy era dulce, divertida, alegre, amable, le encantaba invitar a sus amigas a reuniones para charlar mientras comían y jugaban con cartas, era puntual en su trabajo como oficial de tránsito y le encantaba, habían días buenos y malos pero al final a ella le gustaba lo que hacía.

Lammy no habría renunciado para estar todo el día en la casa, no habría dejado de invitar a sus amigas a la casa de ambos alegando que eran insoportables, no habría dejado de tratarlo con amor para ignorarlo casi todo el tiempo ni le evitaría las conversaciones que trataba de iniciar, esa era una espía de algún grupo terrorista especializado, estaba para averiguar cosas de él por ser súper héroe, Lammy, su querida esposa, estaba en algún lugar encerrada siendo torturada para brindar datos sobre la vida personal de ambos y que esa mujer pudiera pasar desapercibida, pero la descubrió, ella no era Lammy.

Los cambios le alertaron, su esposa estaba rara, pero la trataba igual, quizás solo eran días malos, quizás solo era por la rutina, quizás solo necesitaba algo de tiempo pero que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella en todo momento, pensó que sería cosa de unas semanas, tal vez dos meses a lo mucho, pero pasaron seis y nada, ella seguía así.

La sospecha aumentó y finalmente se decidió, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, tenía una sola pizca de duda que lo hacía flanquear, por eso antes de todo planeó esa entrevista, le pidió a Lumpy a habitación y le dijo a los gemelos que la llevaran con él sin importar el método, solo la quería para asegurarse de todo.

— ¿Cuándo decidimos seguir nuestros deseos? —

—Hablas de cuando nos escapamos ¿No?, si no mal recuerdo denominaste eso como una aventura romántica, la primera vez que hicimos algo así fue tres meses después de casarnos, queríamos hacer algo divertido pero ninguno de los dos tenía vacaciones pronto, por lo que tuviste la fabulosa idea de irnos sin decirle nada a nadie— La parte de "fabulosa idea" la dijo con un sarcasmo que no fue notado por el contrario que sonreía ante el recuerdo —Nos fuimos tres días a Brasil, tuviste que volver porque morí por una serpiente ya que me adentré en la selva— El hombre recordaba ese día, la chica quería ver la selva y él en esa ocasión quería visitar más restaurantes, decidieron separarse y luego al anochecer logró encontrar la serpiente con el cadáver —Me descontaron una buena parte del sueldo, a ti también y los gastos en Brasil no hicieron de ese mes nada fácil— Dijo molesta —Y de tontos e inmaduros lo volvimos a repetir, varias veces, a países diferentes y sin preocuparnos nuestra situación económica—

Las respuestas de esa mujer eran acertadas, pero con el mismo detalle de que decía todo como harta de la historia, como si hablar de sus días casados le diera dolor de cabeza.

Como si nada de eso fuera algo especial.

No encajaba, fueron felices, muy felices, se lo decían, lo demostraban, gritaban de emoción y sonreían juntos haciendo de todo, convivían con sus amigos en armonía y al verse otra vez se abrazaban por haberse extrañado.

— ¿Dónde te gusta que te bese? — Algunas preguntas eran algo privadas y sabía que los escuchaban, pero eran necesarias para asegurarse de que esa era otra persona.

—Tienes la equivocada idea de que me gusta que me beses el ombligo, pero la verdad es que prefiero los besos en el cuello— Estaba cruzada de brazos y se recostó en la silla.

Splendid se preguntaba si eso siempre fue verdad, se preguntaba el por qué nunca lo supo, las respuestas demostraban que en realidad nunca fue feliz con él, pero en el instante de los recuerdos, cuando ese pasado era el presente de los dos la vio sonriente, la vio sonrojada, la vio reír, no entraba en su cabeza que ella hablara de todos esos momentos de forma fría y aburrida. Parecía que lo que él creyó saber no lo era, que en realidad no sabía de ella, que no la conocía.

No, claro que conocía a Lammy, la amaba, la doraba y la recuperaría.

— ¿Dónde está Lammy? — Ella lo miró con enojo, puso ambas manos en la mesa y se acercó a él.

—Yo, soy, Lammy— Dijo firme.

—Eres una pésima actriz, en serio, no sabes imitar bien, creo que no te preparaste lo suficiente, mejor ríndete que no me convences y dime a dónde tengo que ir a por mi esposa, sería todo más fácil para los dos—

— ¡Yo soy Lammy! ¡Imbécil! —

—No es cierto, ella conversaba conmigo antes de dormir, se la pasaba al menos una hora hablando por computadora con sus amigas, se llevaba bien con su jefe, le divertía ver películas de niños, su desayuno lo acompañaba con un flan de chocolate y me besaba al llegar a casa, tú no eres ella, yo lo sé, noté todos esos cambios ¿Qué tan lejos creías que llegarías? Hasta aquí tu espectáculo mujer—

Ella apretó la mandíbula, se puso recta y entrelazó sus propias manos, lo miró a los ojos con enojo antes de hablar.

—Eres un iluso, ¿creías que todo el matrimonio sería feliz? No es así, estando casados vemos la verdadera cara de nuestras parejas, luego al pasar el tiempo ya no estamos de buen humor todo el día ni todos los días, recién casados se perdonan muchas cosas y se vive casi despreocupadamente, Splendid, ya maduré, me puse sería, he estado buscando un trabajo mejor que el que tenía, uno donde el sueldo sea mayor porque lo necesitamos, debemos pensar en el futuro, si ya no me comporto igual es porque ya no soy una joven locamente enamorada, ¿sabes? Con todo este show que armaste solo me demuestras que tu mente sigue siendo muy infantil, que prefieres hacerte una película en la cabeza antes que enfrentar la realidad, podrás tener súper poderes y todo eso pero debes aprender que esta vida no es linda todo el tiempo, ahora, si me disculpas— Se levantó muy lentamente.

En lo que ella se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta Splendid procesó todo lo que dijo.

Se preguntó si esa era Lammy, si todo ese tiempo solo cambió o mostró su verdadera personalidad, si el crecer había hecho eso en ella.

¿Cuándo había empezado a cambiar?

Fue cuando Pickels se fue.

Desde que estaban comprometidos ella entró a terapia, quería deshacerse del señor Pickels para ser feliz con él, el amor de su vida, se lo había dicho y desde entonces ella iba todos los sábados por la mañana. La vez que murió en Brasil fue porque Pickels la había seguido y huyendo de él se adentró al bosque encontrándose con una serpiente.

Luego de eso la terapia también fue los jueves y viernes.

Pasaba el tiempo y comenzaba a cambiar un poco, no tan animada como antes.

En las sesiones hizo muchas cosas, jugó cartas con el psicólogo, tuvieron fiestas de té, jugó con muñecas, se la pasó solo hablando ella de lo que fuera, escribió, dibujó y pintó. Una de las pocas cosas que llevó a la casa fue un cuadro en dónde ella pintó al señor Pickels, así Splendid supo exactamente qué veía Lammy cada vez que veía un pepino.

El día que todo cambió fue dos meses después de estar curada, la habían llamado para que firmara unas cosas y al volver no lo besó, es más, no mostró casi emociones. Lo dejó pasar, últimamente le costaba adaptarse a una vida sin ese pepino por ahí, ese que la acompañó desde que tenía memoria, su primer amigo.

Luego de que los meses pasaron Splendid llegó a la conclusión de que fue ahí cuando se la cambiaron.

Aunque con ese discurso sus pensamientos se revolvieron, estaba la posibilidad de que esa mujer que se acercaba a la puerta si fuera ella, los recuerdos tan contradictorios de sus otros años y seis meses atrás lo atormentaban, dudaba mucho, tal vez, solo tal vez, Lammy maduró y se puso seria en su papel de la otra parte que debía mantener ese matrimonio.

Pero…

¿Y si no?

Antes de que ella pudiera salir él la tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó viéndolo molesta.

— ¿Cómo? — Vaciló en hacer la pregunta.

Si resultaba que esa era Lammy, no podría conseguir su perdón en mucho, mucho tiempo por volver a tocar esa herida que se encontraba cerrada.

— ¿Cómo era el señor Pickels? — La miró a los ojos, ojos que se abrieron y que lentamente se llenaban de cierto líquido.

Vio dolor, mucho dolor.

Ellos habían acordado nunca más hablar de él, él prometió, prometió muy seriamente que jamás volvería a pronunciar ese nombre, porque si lo hacía ella saldría lastimada, muy lastimada.

Pickels era algo muy serio para Lammy, un pasado que quería olvidar, era algo con lo que vivió por muchos años. Por eso Splendid antes de ir a entrevistarla buscó ese cuadro y lo miró atentamente, memorizando cada detalle de él, era lo último que quedaba de la dulce Lammy que vivía atormentada por ese pepino.

—Eres un insensible— Le dijo con voz más aguda, demostrando sus ganas de llorar.

Él solo apretó un poco más el agarre.

—Solo responde—

Si ella resultaba ser Lammy, seguramente no quería verlo por un año o más, eso era algo muy serio.

Si resultaba que no lo era, era una actriz bastante buena.

—Un pepino— Comenzó sin quitarle la mirada —Verde, un poco arrugado, con sus bracitos y piernas negras y delgadas, un par de ojos negros y profundos que no parpadeaban, tenían una forma adorable porque no eran óvalos completos, les faltaba una parte, una sonrisa permanente que jamás se le quitaba de la cara, un bigote fino con las puntas en espiral, su elegante sombrero de copa negro con cinto morado y su monóculo, ese era el señor Pickels y tú me prometiste que nunca lo mencionarías— Al final dos lágrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos.

Luego de unos segundos Splendid la soltó.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

Y un fuerte golpe en la puerta se escuchó.

— ¡Lumpy! ¡Llévatela a la celda! ¡No quiero que salga de aquí! — Gritó y la mujer lo miró con horror.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

Splendid la miró con furia.

—Hasta aquí llegaste patética imitación de Lammy— Ira, estaba furioso y con muchos deseos de hacerle daño.

— ¡Yo soy Lammy! — Exclamó asustada.

—Tú, no eres Lammy— Abrió la puerta, Lumpy entró y la esposó para llevársela.

— ¡Splendid! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Soy yo! ¡Splendid soy yo! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Splendid! ¡Estas condenando a quien le diste tus votos en la boda! ¡Me prometiste protegerme! ¡Amarme! ¡Splendid! — Se la pasó todo el camino gritando, gritaba enojada, gritaba triste, gritaba desesperada.

El hombre le escuchó hasta el último grito.

Imaginaba a su esposa, a su pobre esposa atada a una silla y vendada en una habitación oscura, siendo visitada una vez cada dos días para ser torturada de muchas formas para hacerla hablar, que diera detalles de la vida que tuvieron juntos.

Su esposa estaba secuestrada hace seis meses y esa vil copia sabía dónde estaba.

La tendría que interrogar hasta que hablara.

—Lammy, te encontraré, te rescataré mi amor, te lo prometo— Dijo en la soledad de esa habitación.

Y es que conocía Lammy a la perfección y sabía que ella estuvo mucho tiempo con el señor Pickels, fueron años y años, todos los días Lammy veía a Pickels.

Sería imposible que se equivocara en la descripción de él, era impensable que años viendo a ese pepino se olvidaran, Lammy no se habría equivocado en algo tan simple como que Pickels nunca tuvo monóculo.

* * *

 **Una reflexión larga en camino:**

 **Ya sé que las hembras de la serie no son precisamente lo mejor, aparte de que solo son cuatro son una gran copia una de la otra en cuanto a personalidad, en sí Petunia y Giggles son igualitas, solo que Giggles muestra más interés en el cuidado del medio ambiente y en ser enfermara mientras que Petunia tiene su Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo de higiene, Flaky da algo más de variedad teniendo el chiste de que se confunde con un macho, es miedosa y le gustan los deportes aunque a la vez les teme, Lammy, la nueva hembra de la serie es como Giggles y Petunia, su añadido sería Pickels del cual no estamos seguros si es real o Lammy lo imagina.**

 **Recordemos que la serie no fue creada para profundizar en sus personajes, por eso mismo todos son en mayor o menor medida muy planos, porque existen para hacer referencia a los personajes de series infantiles que por su público objetivo deben ser así, también porque existen para morir, en sí el personaje más profundizado es Cuddles (Conejito adorable *_*)**

 **Nosotros los fickers solemos variar un poco sus personalidades y añadirles cosas para hacer a los personajes más interesantes.**

 **Pero parece que la fémina que es todo un reto es Lammy: La he leído como una villana calculadora, como una mujer más fácil que la tabla del dos y una chica bastante coqueta, como alguien fría que se enoja fácilmente, que responde de forma ruda y no llora.**

 **Pensando en eso y escuchando la canción de Romeo Santos** _ **Imitadora,**_ **se me ocurrió esto, pues lo tengo así; La Lammy que Splendid recuerda es "Mi versión" de una Lammy más cercana a la aburrida realidad de Happy Tree Friends, una chica divertida que le gusta hacer amistades y detesta la soledad. La que Splendid entrevista es como una especie de "promedio" de la personalidad que he leído de Lammy, una mujer madura que no tiene a Pickels -En muchas ocasiones en otros fics Pickels es real y es humano- y que no es precisamente miel cuando se le empareja con alguien más.**

 **Bien, quería compartir eso.**

 **Ahora, si alguien se pregunta si son la misma en este fic, saber qué pasó con Lammy, yo solo sugiero investigar sobre "El efecto Mandela" para sacar conclusiones propias.**


End file.
